


home

by incarnandine



Series: DGM Rarepair week 2017 [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post-Canon, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incarnandine/pseuds/incarnandine
Summary: He felt Kanda pull him closer and lift him up a bit more until he was comfortably seated in what he assumed was a rolling chair. Finally, he found enough strength to open his eyes again; Lavi was kneeling in front of him, smiling brightly, his one visible eye glinting with mirth."Hello there," the Bookman smiled - if possible - even wider. "Long time no see," he chuckled, gently pulling Allen into a hug. It felt warm, safe-- it really felt like coming home.(DGM Rare Pair Week Day 3: White, Winter, Clarity, Beginnings, Neutrality, Divine, Light)





	home

**Author's Note:**

> Third entry for the [D.gray-man Rare Pair week](https://dgrayrarepair.tumblr.com/) starting October 30th! This time pure, absolute OT3 fluff.
> 
> Prompts for day 3: White, Winter, Clarity, Beginnings, Neutrality, Divine, Light
> 
> aaaand as always, you can find me over on [tumblr!](http://incarnandine.tumblr.com)

The first thing he saw when his eyes finally opened was snow.   
  
He didn't know how long had he slept; frankly, he did not remember much of the last few weeks, aside from the occassional visits of the Head Nurse or worried, hushed voices whispering all around him - but what they had said, he had no idea.  
  
The shadow that hanged at the back of his mind was gone.  
  
Allen couldn't remember the last time he had felt so... light; so careless, without the constant presence somewhere in his head, without the nagging feeling that he had to move - to do something - to finally get away from the Order and finish the mission someone else had started thirty five years ago. Now, the voice of the Fourteenth - _Neah_ , Allen thought begrudgingly, after all they had become accomplices in the end; maybe not friends, but allies, sharing the same goal - that voice was gone; and Allen Walker was still himself, back with his own life, back...  
  
...home.  
  
Was the Order still his home, after everything that happened?  
  
He heard a shuffle of paper, then a gentle clink of a leather cover against a metal surface. "I think Sleeping Beauty finally opened his eyes," said a cheerful voice in the corner of the room; Allen had no strength to lift his upper body enough to look, but the voice was unmistakably--  
  
 _he's alive_ , a sense of relief flooded him. They're all alive; they won the war, they found the Heart, defeated the Earl and... and after all of that, made it back home.  
  
He wanted to say something, to let Lavi know how scared he was when he found him in that mansion-- how relieved he felt now, knowing that all of this could have been well just a nightmare, but he could barely move the tips of his fingers; he tried opening his mouth, but his lips were dried, throat parched after not having spoken for so long.  
  
Suddenly, he felt tired again - but just as his eyes fell closed, someone slipped a pair of strong arms under him and lifted him off the bed. Thick long hair tickled Allen's face, bringing to his mind the familiar scent of water lilies and clear winter air.  
  
"Enough sleeping, beansprout," a deep voice muttered over his head and Allen felt tears in the corners of his eyes even as his face broke into a small, tired smile, instantly hidden in the rigid wool of an exorcist's coat.  
  
 _Kanda. Kanda was here too._  
  
He felt Kanda pull him closer and lift him up a bit more until he was comfortably seated in what he assumed was a rolling chair. Finally, he found enough strength to open his eyes again; Lavi was kneeling in front of him, smiling brightly, his one visible eye glinting with mirth.  
  
"Hello there," the Bookman smiled - if possible - even wider. "Long time no see," he chuckled, gently pulling Allen into a hug. It felt warm, safe-- it really felt like coming home.  
  
Kanda's hand ruffled his hair in a strangely affectionate manner.  
  
"I missed you too," Allen rasped out finally, cringing a bit at the sound of his own voice. "Will you tell me-- what happened...?" he dared ask, not trusting his own memories. As Lavi simply shrugged and smiled again in response, Allen realized it would be a while before they actually told him anything.  
  
Not that he minded right now; seeing them both alive, happy and... together in the same place, it was more than enough.  
  
"Move, stupid rabbit," Kanda nudged Lavi away from the chair with the tip of his boot, then rearranged his hands to get a firmer grasp on the handles at the back of it. "He needs fresh air."  
  
"Is it..." Allen glanced at the window again, taking in the sight of a courtyard full of fresh snow, glinting in the pale winter sun. "Has it been a long time since...?" he ventured, passing an inquisitive glance from one to the other.  
  
"Bloody long enough" Kanda retorted. "You were sleeping for almost a month, beansprout. And on top of that, it's gonna be another two weeks before you will be able to do anything other than be wheeled around."  
  
Allen just smiled.   
  
"I don't mind that," he whispered, slowly reaching behind to put a trembling hand on Kanda's own palm. "I'm glad... glad you're here."  
  
"Where else would we be?" Lavi laughed, motioning for Kanda to wheel the chair closer to the window. "Yuu had to literally kick the door open the first time before Komui and the Head Nurse agreed to let us in," he added with a playful wink. "We've practically moved to this room since."  
  
Allen smiled; he slowly raised his left hand until the fingertips gently rested on the glass of the window. A small glance to it assured him that his arm didn't change, it seemed; even after all of that, he was to remain an Exorcist.  
  
He heard Lavi bend down, and a soft kiss was planted in the crown of his hair.  
  
"Happy birthday," the young Bookman whispered as he rested his chin on the top of Allen's head. "Lena told us you were born on Christmas day-- I guess that's today, isn't it?"  
  
"How would I know," Allen responded with a soft laugh, clutching Kanda's hand tighter. "I was asleep so long I hardly care about the date," he added, smiling wide at the two of them.  
  
"He's tired, stupid," Kanda sighed in annoyance. "We shouldn't move him around so much when he's just woken up." Another rustle; Lavi moved to the far side of the room and pulled out a small, flat box from a discarded bag on the floor.  
  
"I suppose we shouldn't give him sweets either," he retorted, plopping down comfortably on the floor next to Allen's chair. As he opened the box, a very familiar - very appealing - scent of sweet soy sauce reached the young Exorcist's nostrils. "Too bad, I had Jeryy make a huge batch of mitarashi dango just for him. Seems I would have to eat it alone," he faked a sigh, extending the box to Kanda. "Unless you care to share, Yuu?"  
  
Trust Lavi to taunt him with his favourite food at the precise moment he _damned couldn't eat it_.  
  
"Just one?" he pleaded in a small voice and with the best puppy-eyed impression he could muster, which earned him a fond chuckle from both of his partners and a small piece of dango on a wooden skewer.  
  
"Open up," Lavi grinned. "Oh, and you know. Happy birthday."  
  
Licking the remains of the sweet, sugary sauce off his still-chapped lips, Allen laughed.


End file.
